


Measuring Up

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: 90s fic, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Howard is Howard, M/M, Mark and Robbie pairing is suggested, Mark is awfully insecure for being so well endowed, Mark is insecure and horny, Riding, Robbie is bored and annoying, Robbie is on the periphery of the Howard and Mark pairing, Voyeurism, yet another Take That wanking competition story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: What will win out? Mark’s feelings of inferiority around Howard or his feelings of lust?





	Measuring Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Mark’s comment “you only take part in a wanking competition if you’ve got a really big willy and I wasn’t equipped for that” and an article about filming Do What You Like which mentioned Howard having an “unfeasibly large package.”

They’d been on the road for about two hours. It was going on 2 a.m. and Gary and Jason were both down for the count in their seats up front. 

Howard, Robbie, and Mark, however, were all wide awake in the back of the bus. 

And bored.

Well, more precisely, Robbie was bored. But since they all knew from experience that a bored Robbie Williams is a dangerous thing, someone was going to have to think of a way to keep him occupied.

Just as a joke, Howard pulled an X rated vhs tape from his backpack. 

“Who’s in for a wanking competition, then?” 

Mark laughed, but Robbie looked intrigued. 

“For real?”

Howard laughed a bit nervously. “I’m just mess...oh why the fuck not?”

Robbie grinned. “Brilliant! Who wins? First to come or last?” 

Howard considered this for a moment. “First.”

“Is there a prize?”

“Hmm...loser has to do what the winner says for a day?”

“Works for me,” Robbie gave him a slightly evil grin that made Howard question his decision. 

Robbie then turned to Mark.

“What about you, Markie, you in?”

Mark thought for a bit. He and Robbie had wanked off together a lot back when they were sharing rooms and had even gone down on each other on a few drunken occasions. This wouldn’t be all that different would it? It was just How joining them, not a big deal. 

“Yeah, all right.”

“Right then,” Howard declared decisively, having set up the tape and turned down the television volume so as not to disturb Gary and Jason, “gentlemen, start your engines!”

Robbie was the first to unzip and pull himself out. Mark gave him a wicked little smile. He was quite familiar with and quite fond of Rob’s cock. 

Mark was a little more apprehensive about Howard’s, never having really seen it before. Sure, he’d gotten the odd glimpse in dressing rooms and maybe more than a glimpse when they’d made the Do What You Like video, but that wasn’t the same. He was definitely intrigued though. 

Jesus Fucking Christ, he was huge.

Mark and Robbie stared at it, mouths agape. Howard looked down with an equal blend of smugness and bashfulness. 

Mark looked down at himself and back at Howard again and sighed.

He couldn’t...he just couldn’t...he already got teased enough about being small…

Logically, he knew that he had a decent sized cock. He even knew it was bigger than would be expected for a man his size. But it certainly didn’t measure up to Howard’s. 

“It’s not a competition,” he told himself sternly. “Well, not that kind of competition anyhow…”

“You all right, Markie?” Howard was looking at him a bit concerned.

“Errr..yeah...actually you know what? Is it all right if I just watch?”

Robbie laughed. “Right kinky little fucker aren’t you?”

Mark forced out a grin he didn’t feel. “You know me!”

 

Things were quiet for a bit, apart from the odd muffled groan. Howard and Robbie were both focused on the screen and the task at hand, so to speak, and feeling a bit of an extra thrill knowing Mark was watching them.

Mark couldn’t tear his eyes off Howard. As time passed, his feelings of inadequacy began to be replaced by an overwhelming new feeling: Want.

Without hardly realizing how he’d gotten there, he was on his knees in front of Howard, mouth barely an inch from his cock and gazing up at him with lust glazed eyes.  
“Please...I need…”

“Ummm…” Howard looked at him, unsure how to proceed. 

“He’s fucking brilliant at it, Doug,” Robbie gave him a debauched leer. “Believe me.”

“Yeah, all right then.” Howard smiled at Mark benevolently. 

Gently, hesitantly, Mark wrapped his lips around Howard’s prick, running his tongue over the tip and moaning in arousal over the taste of the precome. He wasn’t sure how much of it he could get in his mouth but he was definitely up for the challenge. 

Relaxing his jaw as much as possible, he slowly took him in inch by inch, managing to get about three quarters of the way before gagging slightly and sliding his lips back up to the top to catch his breath for a moment.

“Shit, that feels sooo good,” Howard groaned.  
“Told ya,” Robbie gasped slightly, as he watched them while frantically working his cock. The tape was long forgotten. Who needed video porn when you had live porn right in front of you? 

 

Taking a deep breath, Mark started working his way back down Howard’s shaft, keeping going until he reached the base and felt pubic hair tickling his nose. 

“Jesus Christ!” Howard gasped in shock and fought back the urge to grab Mark’s hair. No one had ever managed to deep throat him before and it was absolutely overwhelming in the best possible way. 

“Fucking hell,” Robbie whispered in awe. “That’s...th...I...fuuuuck!” With a loud groan, he messily released into his hand, sighing contentedly and then grinning. 

“I win!” 

 

Mark slid his mouth up off Howard and regarded him intensely. 

“I’m sorry you lost the competition, but will you settle for a consolation prize?”

“What would that be?” Howard asked in a whisper.

“Me.”

“You mean…” Howard trailed off uncertainly. 

 

Mark gazed at him steadily, his eyes dark with arousal. 

“Fuck me, How. If you want me, I’m yours for the taking.” 

“Holy…” Howard whispered, then pulled Mark up on to his lap and kissed him roughly.  
Mark began grinding his hips on top of Howard and asked, teasingly, “Do ya want me Dougie?”

“Jesus Christ yes,” Howard uttered fervently. 

They broke apart reluctantly for a few moments so Mark could pull off his trousers and underpants and search through his travel case for a condom and some lube. He coated his hands with it and had just inserted the first finger when Robbie spoke up.

“Have you ever done this before, Markie?” 

Mark nodded, biting his lip and squirming as he adjusted to being stretched open.

“You never told me!” Robbie sounded slightly hurt. 

“You don’t know everything about me, Bob.” This was delivered with a sharp gasp as he added a second finger.

“Who was it with?” asked Robbie curiously.

Mark hissed slightly then jolted with pleasure as his fingers hit the right spot. “Oh yeaaahhh…”

Turning to Robbie, he replied “that’d be telling wouldn’t it?” 

Robbie pouted slightly. “Well what does it feel like then?”

Mark grinned at him as he slowly added a third finger. “I’ll let ya experience that one for yourself.” He paused, then added “maybe even with me. If ya play your cards right…”

Howard coughed, pointedly.

“Robbie, bugger off, aww right?” Mark asked him. He then turned to Howard and pulled him in for another kiss. 

“I’m sooo ready for you,” he groaned as he straddled his lap and slowly lowered himself onto his throbbing length. 

“Oh god,” he whimpered as he felt Howard’s cock slowly pushing up into him and widening him. He’d never been filled quite like that before. It hurt but it hurt so damn good. 

“Jesus fuck, you’re so tight!” gasped Howard. They both paused a moment, staring at each other and getting used to their positions. Then Mark began grinding his hips again, setting a steady rhythm bouncing up and down on Howard’s shaft and working his own with one hand as Howard thrust up into him. 

“I’m sorry but I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer!” Howard gasped out. Mark nodded. He wasn’t far off himself. 

Howard grabbed Mark’s shoulder suddenly and pulled him closer for another kiss as his orgasm hit him. He shuddered happily and took a moment to catch his breath, then reached down to take hold of Mark’s cock and give it a couple of quick firm strokes. Mark came then, gasping frantically, and writhing against him. He grinned up at Howard. 

“Gonna have a sore arse tomorrow that’s for sure. Dancing’ll be a right pain.”

“Hope it was worth it?”

“Oh god yeah,” Mark nodded fervently and grinned again. Howard grinned back at him and then grew serious. 

“Markie? Why did ya really not want to join in at first?” 

Mark looked uncomfortable. “Was embarrassed about being too small,” he muttered almost inaudibly. 

Howard hugged him and whispered affectionately, “Daft sod. You’re just perfect exactly the way you are.” 

And, for that moment anyway, Mark believed him.


End file.
